Kuroshitsuji Meets The Ring
by LoliSenpai
Summary: What happens years later when the young Phantomhive comes across a mystery about a cursed tape? (mentions of Spoilers )
1. Chapter 1: Another Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or the Ring. Hetalia goes to Hidekazu Himaruya, and the ring goes to their respectable owners as well. I simply wrote a crossover fanfic thats all

Chapter 1: Another Death

Ciel Phantomhive looked through the papers, he had lost track of his age since becoming a demon. He still lived with Sebastian and the two lived in a relatively nice house. Ciel would still solve crimes in fact he was looking at an interesting case.

"Sebastian?" he called as the butler walked in with his tea.

"What is it? Your contact lens annoying you again?"

"No its this case, All these people died the same way witnesses say its after watching a video tape that kills you in seven days. How bizarre?"

"Indeed do you wish to explore this case more?" Sebastian asked pouring the tea

He nodded, his phone went off, it was the mother of a friend he had recently made.

"Hello?...Yes...Of course I will be there"

"Everything alright?" the butler asked

"Another one died this time it was Emily. We will be attending the funeral I will also be investigating her room for evidence"

Sebastian nodded.

A week later after the funeral when Ciel was at the the house with everybody else he made his way up to her room. The room was eerie and he didn't like the atmosphere one bit he tempted to call his butler up but didn't showing Sebastian he could do this on his own. A scrapbook caught his eye and he looked through it, weirdly all the faces were scribbled out with pen. For some reason he felt disturbed looking at it. He closed it and looked at the television which disturbed him more. He felt the need to leave. He went downstairs and talked to the mother who told him how she changed after watching the tape. Ciel was interested in this tape now. The mother handed him some photos of her.

"Why are the faces deformed?"

"I don't know, Ciel my daughter adored you please avenge her death?"

He nodded and noticed a cabin.

"Where is this cabin located?"

"Oh she went with her friends let me get you the address" she wrote down the address and handed it to him. He smiled and went outside seeing some of her old friends.

"Are you the ones in this photo?" He asked

"ya but we were out most of the time, Emily and Zeke stayed in a lot" They stated

"Who's Zeke?"

"Her dead boyfriend, he committed suicide."

"I see, a friend was with her that night?"

"Ya but she's in the nut house now" the teens laughed.

Ciel nodded getting all the information he needed and had Sebastian take him home.

The next day he had Sebastian drive him to the address. "Stay in the car no matter what" he ordered he didn't want sebastian getting involved no matter what and if it was a tape he wouldn't let the butler see it. He felt he could do this on his own and if he really needed help he had other pawns, like other reapers and demons. He got out of the car and went to the main office of who owned the cabins.


	2. Chapter 2: The Tape

Disclaimer: Hello Chapter 2, again I own nothing i just like the movie and anime and decided to combine them together in a story. Please enjoy also i didn't describe what was on the tape on purpose thats because throughout the seven days the tings on the tape will come together like puzzle. Also about the next chapters will be each day of the seven, so again enjoy and thank you for reading.

Chapter 2: The tape

When the young Phantomhive walked in a man was playing with some cards that looked faded and beat up. The man looked to be in his mid forties, he looked at Ciel with a kind smile.

"Hello Lad, pick a card? Any card"

"Im sorry, I'm not here for that I was wondering if a woman came in with some friends over a week ago, she was my sister. I'm afraid our parents are dead and she was all I had." He said pulling out the pictures. "This is what she looks like"

"Ah yes she stayed in Cabin twelve, her and her friends complained a lot about the television, terrible reception, thats why we have tape players and video tapes" he pointed to the tapes

Ciel looked over and saw a blank tape that interested him. "Actually I'm rather famished, I'll take a nap in cabin twelve" he gave him some cash and went over to the tapes. He picked the blank one up eyeing it and then put it in his coat. He went over to the man who gave him his keys. He left the office and headed to cabin twelve. Once there he looked at the picture and then the Cabin. The cabin had an eerie feel to it, it was rotten looking, and just felt like something wasn't right, it was in the middle of nowhere, but far on a hill in front stood a tree. He entered the cabin feeling its best to turn back and get his butler but the little demon felt like it would make things worse. Ciel sat on the small couch and stared at the tape, a shadow from the tree with orange leaves gave the cabin a small shadow of orange light. He took in a breath and put in the tape. It took a minute but the tape started. Ciel stared as the horrifying images and movements shown raising curiosity what it was about, the sound from the tape was enough to creep someone out. After it was over Ciel felt something and the cabin phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Seven days.." the voice said and hung up.

Ciel quickly dropped the phone, grabbed the tape and put it in a bag he found in the room and ran to the car where his butler was.

"Hello young master is everything alright? You seem weaker."

"Yes everything is fine take me home please"

"Whats in the bag?"

"Its evidence and not to be tampered with, also tomorrow try to get ahold of Grell Sutcliff I'd like to have a private meeting with that reaper." Ciel said calmly he felt his heart pound.

"As you wish my lord" the demon hated that man but didn't disobey.

Ciel stayed silent and didn't know what but something about that experience got to him.


	3. Chapter 3: Day 1

Chapter 3:Day 1

Ciel stared between the tape and the picture of the girl and her friends with distorted faces, he felt weaker and scared but more determined to figure out what the case was. He snapped out of his thoughts when he herd a knock.

"Young Master, Grell Sutcliff is here to see you" The butler spoke  
"Send him in" he said getting up and opening the door "and I want this meeting to be private as in I you shouldn't be in this one."  
"Are you sure?"  
Ciel nodded. Sebastian understood not comfortable with this and left letting Grell in.  
"What was so important I had to meet you and you make my Bassy leave" he said disappointed Sebastian left.  
"Sit down" Ciel said handing him the tape and photo. Hr explained what the tape was and how it was involved in all the deaths.  
"Whats with the picture then how is it involved?" he asked studying the picture  
Ciel sighed and handed him a camera "Take my picture." Grell nodded and did so looking at the pictures as well as the others on it. In the camera the pictures of Ciel were distorted.  
"Same camera?" Grell asked. Ciel nodded no. "Then what does this have to do with the tape?" Grell asked confused. Ciel grabbed the tape from him.  
"Maybe you shouldn't see it..I should study it more."  
"Isn't that why you called me here boy?"Grell raised a brow  
"Four Kids are dead Grell. What if this tape is cursed. I know it works on human I'm starting to think it works on demons too I feel weaker and weaker so far and its only Day 1."  
"Ciel even if curses exist they can't affect demons. I think your making a big deal of nothing"  
"Its not nothing!" Ciel snapped  
"Show it to me I promise its all probably in your head"  
Ciel sighed and nodded putting the tape in. As Grell began to watch it Ciel walked away to the padio, He stared outside and noticed something odd. The apartments across him everyone had their tvs on but it was like they didn't notice. Someone wasn't even home and the tv was on. Ciel was snapped out of a trance like state by Grell.  
"It didn't seem scary just weird" Grell smiled, Ciel raised a brow "Well I'm sure its scary to some people. " He laughed nervously. The phone rang and Ciel had wide eyes as we walked towards it but couldn't answer it.

"So this case?" Grell asked  
"It didn't scare you? What if it works on reapers too?"  
"Ciel its fine I have to go. Just relax will you?" Ciel sighed and let him out, leaning against the door. Sebastian walked in "Are you alright?"  
"I'm Fine Sebastian.. can you take me to the station I need to go to the Audio and Visual room" Sebastian did as told and took him to the station, Ciel went in the room alone. He put the tape in and played it copying it as well. He looked down and saw the numbers on the tape were doing a weird pattern instead of going in order. Ciel stopped the tape and rewinded it slowly, he noticed not only the numbers for time on the tape were strange but in the middle where the fly was in the background from the tape still moved and when he removed it from the screen another one showed up. Ciel finished making the copy and went home with Sebastian with both tapes.


End file.
